The Best Laid Plans
by Kaiyote
Summary: "I swear I had no idea that that wasn't really 'KoolAid'." Slash.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal _theblackmonster_.**

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, please don't take this terribly seriously, because it's not supposed to be totally serious. And then second, I gave Jordan a sister named Cynthia. Because Jordan's sister would be like a female version of Jordan, and that'd just be cool. Also, this takes place in Alana's Alternate Future, and to the best of my knowledge, Jordan is a governor & Shawn is in a band.

Also, Shawn is the 'normal' blonde with the normal goatee, just to clear it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 4400.

**Warnings:** Slash. Governor!Jordan/Rockstar!Shawn. If any of those freak you out, then you probably shouldn't read this.

**The Best-Laid Plans**

* * *

"Please, Jordan-"

"No."

"Come on, baby bro-"

"Damn it, Cynthia! I'm ten years older than you! You can't call me _'baby brother'_!"

Cynthia sighed, "All right, b-"

"I swear, if the next word out of your mouth is _'baby brother'_ I'm hanging up right now."

"I _was_ going to say _'big brother,'_ even though I hate saying that," Cynthia sighed from across the other line, "Please, it's just one night. And think of all the publicity!"

Jordan sighed, "No, I'm not going to your bands _'break out'_ concert or whatever the hell you're calling it. And I don't care about the publicity."

"But, Jordan," Cynthia cried out, "Think of it, _'Governor Collier, goes to_ local band's _concert,'_ think of how good it'll be for the band!"

"Cynthia," Jordan sighed, "I'm not interested about you managing whatever band you're managing now. I don't care."

"Please, please," Cynthia _nearly_ begged, "If not for the band, than for your _baby_ sister?"

Jordan sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Cynthia, you know I can't see you pouting."

"Oh, come on, Jordan! You're probably not doing anything tonight anyway, are you?" Cynthia asked, ignoring a few other comments she could've thrown in, "Plus, it's only one night. Just one night."

"Cynthia," Jordan _nearly_ growled out, "I have no interest in seeing the band tonight."

"So, that means you can come some other ni-"

"Or. Any. Other. Night," Jordan grounded out, "Isn't it enough that _'Governor Collier's sister manages_ local band.'?"

Cynthia sighed, time to take out the _'big guns',_ "_Jordan,_ remember I'm still your _baby_ sister, and I've probably got dirt on you that the press would _love_ to know."

Jordan glared at the wall in front of him, "What time?"

Cynthia grinned from across the other line, "Oh, I don't know. You should probably get there around 7 PM or so."

"Sometimes you can be a manipulative bitch, you know that?"

Cynthia's grin widened, "Well, I learned from the best! Anyway, I have to go. Bye, _baby_ brother!"

Click. Dial Tone.

Jordan continued glaring at the wall.

* * *

How his _baby_ sister had managed to get him into going to her band's concert, Jordan had no idea. (Besides the fact that she _was_ his sister and she probably _did_ have knowledge of things that Jordan had done, or seen, that the press would _love_ to know about.)

Why he had actually showed up for a band's concert that he didn't even care about, he also had no idea. All he knew that people were buzzing around him, and various shouts were occurring, and he _really_ wished he had been an only child. (Not that he hadn't before.)

What he also knew is that somehow he was sitting next to his sister, who was sitting next to some _guy_ with green hair and - Yes, that was _purple_ at the ends of his hair.

He also knew that beside him was a blonde with a goatee (Which looked horrible) and next to the blonde was _another_ guy who had a "normal" blonde hair color also. Except he had a goatee also. A _blue_ goatee, which Jordan did not even want to _know_ what had possessed the person to even bother _dying_ it that color.

What he also knew was that it was hot as _hell_ in here, and he wondered again why he couldn't have been an only child. Or why his sister had decided to manage this _band._

Jordan was still musing on everything that could possibly, or did, go worse when suddenly the "normal" blonde stood up. Of course Jordan was still busy musing on everything that was wrong, so he didn't really pay any mind to the "normal" blonde getting up.

A few moments later, though, the "normal" blonde returned and sat down where he had been sitting moments ago, with two drinks in his hands. Without saying anything the "normal" blonde handed him one and offered a small smile. Jordan nodded, and returned it.

Raising his eyebrow at the fact that his drink was labeled "Kool-Aid", Jordan sighed and opened it anyway. Anything would be good to drink right now, well, almost anything.

Before he could even bring the drink to his mouth, though, the 'normal' blonde next to him reached out a hand before saying, "Hey, I'm Shawn."

Jordan nodded at this and took Shawn's hand, shaking it, "Jordan. Collier, you probably knew that already."

The "nor- Shawn laughed at that and turned to talk to one of the many multi-colored hair people before him and Jordan gazed at Shawn's goatee before taking a sip of his drink. Which strangely did _not_ taste like any "Kool-Aid" that he had ever had before. (Not that he drank 'Kool-Aid'.)

Jordan took another sip.

_Maybe goatee's weren't so bad after all._

* * *

"_Cynthia,_ I swear, I'm going to fu-"

"Nuh-uh," Cynthia whispered, carefully trying to support Jordan with Shawn's help, "You wouldn't want the press to hear what you're saying to your _dear, baby_ sister, now, would you?"

"Well, I wouldn't even _need_ to say anything if _some one_ hadn't've gotten me drun-"

"Uh," Shawn said softly, interrupting Jordan, "I'm actually the one who got you, well, drunk. But I swear I had no idea that that wasn't really 'Kool-Aid'. And I didn't think you'd like it that m-"

"I don't blame _you,_ Shawn. I blame my sister who should've known better."

"Oh, look!" Cynthia fake-exclaimed, all but shoving Jordan into Shawn, "There's your car. Bye!"

And with that she took off into some unknown direction leaving Shawn and Jordan next to Jordan's car. Because Shawn couldn't really notice with Jordan obstruction his vision. And, well, Jordan didn't really notice _anything._

"Uh..." Shawn trailed off, practically dragging Jordan into his car.

"Thank you, Shawn," Jordan basically slurred out, once he was actually into the car, "I had a very wonderful, wonderful ti- evening."

"Uh, all right, me too," Shawn agreed, trying to unhook Jordan's hand from his arm, "I guess I'll be going... Now."

Jordan grinned deviously, his hand still tightly gripping Shawn's arm, "Why don't you stick around."

It was obviously a statement more than a question when Shawn was pulled _into_ Jordan's car. And Jordan obviously being the one who pulled him into it.

"Well, all right, if that's what you want."

Jordan didn't even care if he missed Shawn's smirk.

* * *

Insert number of hours later.

"Cynthia, come on, pick up! I know you're-"

"- It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"I can hear your smile from a mile away."

"_Excuse me? Only_ a mile away?"

"Fine, all right. A thousand miles away."

"Well, that's better. Because it's true. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Don't worry, it was _no_ problem at all, believe me."

"Yeah, well, I've got to go."

"All right, bye-bye, then. Oh, and Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this for Jordan, too. He _really_ needed to get laid."

Shawn laughed, "We both know I wanted to do this in the first place. In fact, it was _my_ idea."

"Yes, yes, I know it was your grand, grand idea. Well, anyway, you should go. You need your rest and all, I suppose."

"All right, bye."

Shawn grinned and slipped his cell phone into his pants pocket. Yawning, he slowly moved and slipped underneath the covers and worked his way into Jordan's arms.

This was definitely the best plan he had _ever_ had.


End file.
